Viruses are believed to act as etiologic agents of some cancers. For example, human papilloma virus has long been linked epidemiologically to cervical cancer. See McPhee et al, Pathophysiology of Disease 3rd edition 2000 (chapter 5, page 80) Lange Medical Books/McGraw Hill, New York, N.Y.; and see Manos et al, JAMA 1999; 281: 1605–1610. Other studies document that Papilloma virus is associated with an increased risk in getting breast cancer. Studies published in Haagensen et al, Ann Surg, 1951; 133:18–36 documented a 3.3 fold increase in risk; Pellettierre et al, Am J Clin Path; 1971; 55: 740–748 found a 7.4 fold increase in risk. Buhl-Jorgensen et al Surg. Gynecol Obstet 1968; 127:1307–1312; Kilgore et al Surg. Gynecol Obstet 1953; 96:649–660; and Moore et al Surg. Gynecol Obstet 1961; 112:153–158 document collectively an 8% incidence of carcinomas during a 16 year period after identifying papillomas. The serotypes of papilloma virus most often linked to cancer have recently been found to encode for proteins that can bind and inactivate host tumor suppressor gene products. In this situation, a causative gene is not necessarily introduced by the virus, but the viral genome is able to direct the inactivation of tumor suppressor gene products and thereby favor growth and proliferation as well as malignant potential. See McPhee et al, Pathophysiology of Disease 3rd edition 2000 (chapter 5, page 80) Lange Medical Books/McGraw Hill, New York, N.Y. Additionally, Epstein-Barr virus has been implicated in lymphoma and breast adenocarcinoma.
It would be advantageous to identify viral agents in breast duct fluid of a patient in order to anticipate a breast precancer or cancer risk. Such identification can also provide guidance in selecting subsequent specific prophylactic and therapeutic treatments. The present invention provides these and other benefits.